


From Glory to Where

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Injury Recovery, Introspection, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Sunsets, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Deep down, he knew they would find each other again. Takes place before The Human Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Glory to Where

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Bulkhead/Breakdown--like the deserts miss the rain”

The illuminating glow of orange and red lay upon the mountain; near them nestled the Autobot base. Bulkhead stood upon the plateau. His optics were weary, but he kept them open.

Bulkhead knew that he had to take one day at a time, especially being with the other Autobots. He expected doubt with this mission; he couldn't just run away now. He couldn't and he wouldn't, but the certainty of being off-lined kept him at bay, and he was _very_ lucky last time.

He still had unfinished business with a certain Decepticon, who he had considered a friend until all chaos broke loose; at that point, it was crystal clear where his allegiance lied. To have felt such a betrayal was like having his own spark cut into two, short-circuiting, Energon pooled before him, and a fiery pain on his back that crawled upward and never leaving him.

_Never run when you can fight._

He didn't turn around at the sound of the voice, but he did straighten himself, looking at the rising sun, brimming with life of a new day. The Autobot shook his helm and vented out a deep breath, slowly but surely; deep down, he knew they would find each other again, he just knew it.

 _Like the deserts miss the rain_ , those words embedded in his mind and he couldn't shake them. As far as he was concerned, it would be a long while before he saw a sunrise on Earth as beautiful as this one. With so much uncertainty that was present, given their current situation, he didn't know what tomorrow would bring, or today for that matter.

Bulkhead had to keep going forward, because if and when Breakdown would show his face around him, he would be ready, or it would be too soon. From glory to where, that was a question for another day, one that the Autobot knew he was ready for.


End file.
